ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Namco vs Shonen Jump
Namco vs Shonen Jump is an upcoming Crossover Fighting game which features characters from the game company, Namco and the weekly manga, Weekly Shonen Jump. The game features many of Namco and Shonen Jump's most famous characters such as Son Goku, Pac-Man, Naruto Uzumaki, Reiji Arisu, Toriko, King, Monkey D. Luffy, Klonoa, Ichigo Kurosaki and Valkyrie. Some characters are paired up with each other such as Tatsumi Oga and Beelzebub and Kagura and Sadaharu. The game will not have an English voice cast but it will have subtitles. Playable Characters 'Namco Characters' 'Heroes' *Pac-Man *Reiji Arisu *King *Klonoa *Valkyrie *Gilgamesh *Stahn Aileron *Taira no Kagekiyo *Shion Uzuki (paired up with KOS-MOS) *Wonder Momo *Bravoman *Xaiomu *Heihachi Mishima *Guntz *Kurino Sandra *Ki *Rutee Katrea *Jin Kazama *Sabine *M.O.M.O Mizrahi 'Villains' *Saya *Armor King *Janga *Black Valkyrie *Druaga *Amazona *Black Bravo *Joka 'Shonen Jump Characters' 'Heroes' *Son Goku *Naruto Uzumaki *Toriko *Monkey D. Luffy *Ichigo Kurosaki *Himura Kenshin *Kankichi Ryoutsu *Sakata Gintoki *Gon Freecss *Kenshiro *Tatsumi Oga (paired with Beelzebub) *Pegasus Seiya *Arale Norimaki *Vegeta *Sakura Haruno *Roronoa Zoro *Rukia Kuchiki *Kagura (paired up with Sadaharu) *Son Gohan (Adult) *Sasuke Uchiha 'Villains' *Frieza *Zabuza Momochi *Zebra *Akainu *Jin Kariya *Shishio Makoto *Hisoka *Raoh Gameplay The game lets up to four players battle it out against on another in a gameplay and graphical style similer to such games as Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale and J-Stars Victory Vs. Fighters can move and fight in a 3D Battle field. Players can play in Team Mode which you can fight in teams with 1 player or more. The number of teams in Team Mode can be 2-4 teams and players can also do this in Online Mode. If a player's level goes up to Level 5, they can use final attacks and/or transform on their oponents. Japanese Voice Cast 'Namco Characters' *Pac-Man (not voiced) *Reiji Arisu (Kazuhiko Inoue) *King (not voiced) *Klonoa (Kumiko Watanabe) *Valkyrie (Kikuko Inoue) *Gilgamesh (Akira Ishida) *Stahn Aileron (Tomokazu Seki) *Taira no Kagekiyo (Ryotaro Okiayu) *KOS-MOS (paired up with Shion Uzuki) (Mariko Suzuki and Ai Maeda) *Wonder Momo (Ayako Kawasumi) *Bravoman (Tetsu Inada) *Xaiomu (Omi Minami) *Heihachi Mishima (Daisuke Gori) *Guntz (Takahiro Sakurai) *Kurino Sandra (Yuji Ueda) *Ki (Rie Tanaka) *Rutee Katrea (Yuka Imai) *Jin Kazama (Issin Chiba) *Sabine (Ayako Kawasumi) *M.O.M.O. Mizrahi (Rumi Shihido) *Saya (Ai Orikasa) *Armor King (not voiced) *Janga (Nabuyuki Hiyama) *Black Valkyrie (Kikuko Inoue) *Druaga (Fumihiko Tachiki) *Amazona (Kumiko Watanabe) *Black Bravo (Tomokazu Seki) *Joka (Toshio Furukawa) 'Shonen Jump Characters' *Son Goku (Masako Nozawa) *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) *Toriko (Ryotaro Okiayu) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita) *Himura Kenshin (Mayo Suzukaze) *Kankichi Ryoutsu (LaSalle Ishii) *Sakata Gintoki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gon Freecss (Megumi Han) *Kenshiro (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Tatsumi Oga (paired up with Beelzebub) (Katsuyuki Konshi and Miyuki Sawashiro) *Pegasus Seiya (Masakazu Morita) *Arale Norimaki (Taeko Kawata) *Vegeta (Ryo Horikawa) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai) *Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa) *Kagura (paired up with Sadaharu) (Rie Kugimiya and Mikako Tagahashi) *Son Gohan (Adult) (Masako Nozawa) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Frieza (Ryusei Nakao) *Zabuza Momochi (Unsho Ishizuka) *Zebra (Kenji Matsuda) *Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki) *Jin Kariya (Toru Okawa) *Shishio Makoto (Masanori Ikeda) *Hisoka (Daisuke Namikawa) *Raoh (Fumihiro Tachiki) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Namco Category:Shonen Jump Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting video game Category:T-rated Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PS4